staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Grudnia 2002
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 Wiadomości 8.10 Prognoza pogody 8.15 Woronicza 17 8.30 Telezakupy 8.45 Biblioteka rodzinna: Arka Noego - film animowany 9.30 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 9.55 Bajeczki Jedyneczki - program dla dzieci 10.25 Cztery łapy 1/2 - film przygodowy, austral.-ang. 1997 11.10 Na haczyku - magazyn wędkarski 11.25 Szansa na życie - felieton 11.40 Telezakupy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 W drodze do Unii - program publicystyczny 12.45 Klan 650 - telenowela (powt.) 13.15 Tajemnice medycyny 3/8: Giganci - serial dokumentalny 13.45 Telezakupy 14.00 Złączeni Europą - reportaż 14.20 Światowe dziedzictwo kultury: Katedra w Speyer. Kościół cesarzy z dynastii salickiej - film dokumentalny 14.35 Program edukacyjny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Oscypkowa wojna - reportaż 15.35 Otwarte drzwi - magazyn katolicki 16.05 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.30 Moda na sukces 1788 - telenowela 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.30 Gość Jedynki - wywiad 17.40 Klan 651 - telenowela 18.10 Forum - pr. publicystyczny 19.00 Wieczorynka: Eckhart - mysz o wielkim sercu 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Sport; Prognoza pogody 20.20 Przypadkowe spotkanie - thriller, USA 1994 21.55 Zawsze po 21. - magazyn reporterów 22.30 Plus minus - magazyn ekonomiczny 23.05 Monitor Wiadomości 23.25 W krainie dreszczowców: Misja Rekina - film sensacyjny, USA 1991 1.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.05 Studio urody - magazyn 7.15 Złotopolscy 67: Piękne plany - telenowela 7.40 Dwójka Dzieciom: Przygody Bolka i Lolka, Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - seriale animowane 8.00 Lada dzień (7) - serial obycz. 8.50 Pytanie na śniadanie - mag. 10.20 Ryzykanci 2 (9) - reality show (powt.) 11.05 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu: Tomasz Hopfer - film dokumentalny 11.35 Zielona karta (8/14) - telenowela dokumentalna 12.00 Sławny Jett Jackson 1/39 - serial dla młodzieży 12.30 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów (powt.) 13.00 Panorama 13.15 Miami Sands 67/110 - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Wybory Miss Świata 2002 (1) (powt.) 15.00 Teatralne Święto Małego Człowieka - Korczak 2002 15.25 Sławny Jett Jackson 2/39 - serial dla młodzieży 16.00 Panorama 16.20 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Złotopolscy 465: Śmieszność nas dopada - telenowela (powt.) 16.50 Tylko wspomnienie przynoszą ulgę... Imre Kertesz - film dok. 17.20 Studio sport: 3 runda Pucharu UEFA - mecz FC Schalke 04 - Wisła Kraków (w przerwie meczu ok. 18.15 Panorama) 19.35 Kasia Kowalska - Antidotum 20.00 M jak miłość 99 - serial obyczajowy 20.55 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 21.45 Chłop Europie nie przepuści, zastanowim się, a jużci: Francja - felieton 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Wieczór filmowy. Kocham kino: Weiser - dramat psychologiczne, pol.-niem.-szwajc. 2000 0.25 Boesman i Lena - film obyczajowy, USA 1999 1.50 Dyktatorzy - Urodziny przydenta 2.40 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7,00 Psotny Bill 45 7.30 Normalny Norman 2 7.55 Bar - widowisko rozrywkowe 8.20 Strażnik Teksasu 151 9.10 Bar - widowisko rozrywkowe 9.45 Policjanci 4 10.40 Awantura o kasę 15 11.35 Różowa pantera 11.50 Kachorra to ja 53 12.45 Luz Maria 45 13.40 Bar 14.40 Pokemon 3 107 15.10 Rodzina zastępcza 114 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Różowa pantera 16.20 Kachorra to ja 54 17.20 Idol extra 18.15 Bar - widowisko rozrywkowe 18.45 Informacje i Sport 19.15 Rosyjska ruletka 28 20.05 Bar - widowisko rozrywkowe 20.45 Samo życie 138 21.15 Więzień Brubaker - film USA 1980 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 23.50 Informacje i Sport 0.15 Graffiti 0.30 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 1.30 Bar - widowisko rozrywkowe 2.25 Muzyka na BIS TVN 5.35 Kropka nad i 5.50 Miłość i nienawiść 40/124 6.35 Telesklep 7.05 Przyjaciółki i rywalki 53/185 7.50 Strachy na lachy 15/21- serial 8.15 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego22/52 - serial anim. dla dzieci 8.40 Łebski Harry 38/86 - serial 9.05 Inspektor Gadget 31/86 - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.30 Telegra - teleturniej 10.35 Telesklep 11.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 12.50 Maraton uśmiechu - prog. rozrywkowy 13.25 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 22/52 - serial anim. dla dzieci 13.50 Łebski Harry 38/86- serial anim. 14.15 Beverly Hills 90210 271 15.15 Milionerzy 16.00 TVN Fakty, Pogoda 16.20 Przyjaciółki i rywalki 54/185 17.10 Miłość i nienawiść 41/130 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Kasia i Tomek 30 - serial komediowy, Polska 20.30 Pocałunek śmierci - film USA 22.25 Kryminalne gry - serial fab.-dok. 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.10 Kropka nad i 23.30 Legendy Kung-Fu 29/44 - serial 0.30 Tenbit.pl - magazyn nowości 1.30 Nic straconego TVP 3 Kraków 7.30-18.30 co godzinę. 20.30, 22.30 Kurier 6.30 Anatol 6.55 Bajki Hektora 7.20 Lisa i Paul 7.40 Prognoza pogody 7:45 Kronika 7:55 Pogoda w regionie 8:00 Telenowyny - magazyn 8:15 Kwartet - magazyn 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Siedem szczytów 9.35 Prognoza pogody 9.40 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Sledcze 10.40 Prognoza pogody 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.40 Prognoza pogody 11.45 Zaproszenie 12.05 W wielkim świecie 12.35 Wielkie eskapady 13.45 Prognoza pogody 13.50 Agrobiznes 14.00 Świat 14.40 Prognoza pogody 14.45 Co w lesie piszczy 15.00 Cyrkowcy 15.40 Prognoza pogody 15:45 Kronika 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Podpowiedzi w plenerze 16:25 Warto wiedzieć 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Małe ojczyzny 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Kronika Świętokrzyska 17:55 Pogoda w regionie 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Tematy dnia 18.34 Prognoza pogody 18.35 Regiony kultury 18:45 Na rynku pracy 18:55 9 i 1/2 - magazyn reporterów 19:20 Warto wiedzieć 19:25 Pogoda w regionie 19.30 Kurier sportowy 19.40 Prognoza pogody 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.45 Studio Pogoda 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Kronika 21:55 Sport 21:58 Pogoda w regionie 22:00 Tematy dnia 22:15 Patrol Trójki 22.45 Sport 22.55 Studio Pogoda 23.00 Śmierć Marylin Monroe - spóźnione śledztwo 24.00 Zandalle 1.45 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.00 Strefa P - magazyn 6.30 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 7.00 Muzyczne listy 7.50 Motomyszy z Marsa - serial anim. 8.10 Czarny królewicz (6) - serial 8.35 Przygody rodziny Addamsów (18) - serial 9.00 Fiorella (168) - serial 9.55 Zbuntowany anioł (70) - serial 10.40 Wyspa fantazji (10) - serial 11.35 Kameleon (20) - serial 12.30 Strefa P - magazyn 13.00 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 13.30 Muzyczne listy - mag. 14.30 Teknoman - serial anim. 15.00 Czarny królewicz (7) - serial 15.30 Fiorella (169) - serial 16.30 Przygody rodziny Addamsów (19) - serial 17.00 Jak dwie krople czekolady (4) - serial 17.30 Hot Chat 17.45 Dziennik 17.58 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Zbuntowany anioł (71) - serial 19.00 Tequila i Bonetti (7) - serial 20.00 Komisarz Rex (70) - serial 20.55 Idol extra 21.50 Dziennik 22.05 Informacje sportowe 22.12 Prognoza pogody 22.15 Mecz Ligi Mistrzów. Inter Mediolan - Bayer Leverkusen 23.55 Misja w czasie (10) - serial 0.50 X Laski 1.20 Muzyczne listy 2.10 Muzyczny VIP 2.35 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 3.00 To się w głowie nie mieści TVN 7 6.55 Telesklep 7.10 Dragon Bali Z - serial anim. 7.35 Dragon Bali Z - serial anim. 8.00 W niewoli uczuć (74) - telenowela 8.50 Daniela i przyjaciele (58) - telenowela 9.40 Drew Carey Show (18) - serial 10.05 Norman w tarapatach (18) - serial 10.30 Łamisłówka 11.00 Żar tropików (35) - serial 11.55 Przeklęta miłość (31) - telenowela 12.40 Telesklep 14.30 Albert - serial anim. 14.55 Dragon Bali Z - serial anim. 15.20 Dragon Bali Z - serial anim. 15.40 Pełna chata (152) - serial 16.15 Bajer w Bel-Air (35) - serial 16.45 Bliźniaczki (15) - serial 17.15 Medicopter 117 (31) - serial 18.10 Aktualności 18.20 Żar tropików (36) - serial 19.15 Drew Carey Show (19) - serial 19.40 Norman w tarapatach (19)- serial 20.10 George Wallace (2) - miniserial (1997) 22.05 Gliniarze na motorach (5) - serial 23.05 Kaskaderzy - film sens. USA 0.45 Raport TVN 24 - mag. 1.15 George Wallace (2) - minise-rial (1997) 2.50 Kung-fu (9) - serial 3.40 Pełna chata (152) - serial 4.05 Bajer w Bel-Air (35) - serial 4.30 Bliźniaczki (15) - serial 4.55 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości: 6:05, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:30 Klan; odc.631; telenowela TVP 09:00 Polskie Parki Krajobrazowe; Poleski Park Narodowy 09:30 1 1/2 garncarza; reportaż Andrzeja Różyckiego 09:45 Kabaretowa noc pod gwiazdami - Lidzbark Warmiński 2002; powt. 10:35 Zjedz to sam; "J" 10:50 Budzik 11:15 Trzy szalone zera; odc.4/13 Rower - monstrum; serial prod.polsko-niemieckiej 11:40 Takie kino na bis; . 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Sportowy tydzień; powt. 12:45 Folkogranie; Eurofolk Sanok-Karpaty cz.1 13:15 Plebania; odc.66; serial TVP stereo 13:40 Droga nr 1 California State Higway - Number One; cz.2; cykl dokuumentalny Stefana Szlachtycza 14:10 Senat Rzeczypospolitej; film dok.Marka Drążewskiego 14:40 Ludzie listy piszą; powt. 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Polskie Parki Krajobrazowe; Poleski Park Narodowy 15:45 1 1/2 garncarza; reportaż Andrzeja Różyckiego 16:00 Klan; odc.631; telenowela TVP; powt. 16:30 Raj; magazyn katolicki 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:30 Gość Jedynki 17:45 Budzik; powt. 18:10 Trzy szalone zera; odc.4/13 Rower - monstrum; powt. 18:35 Selekcja 2002 19:00 Wieści polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka; Eliasz i Pistułka; Czarodziejski tłuczek; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:58 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Klan; odc.631; telenowela TVP; powt. 20:40 Dalecy-Bliscy 21:15 Plebania; odc.66; serial TVP stereo; powt. 21:40 Droga nr 1 California State Higway - Number One; cz.2; cykl dokuumentalny Stefana Szlachtycza 22:15 Senat Rzeczypospolitej; film dok.Marka Drążewskiego 22:45 Berliński express 22:55 997-magazyn kryminalny; program Michała Fajbusiewiczadla dorosłych 23:25 Ze sztuką na ty; Władek Klamerus 00:00 Monitor Wiadomości 00:20 Forum; program publicystyczny 01:10 Zgadnij odpowiedz; program dla dzieci 01:15 Eliasz i Pistułka; Czarodziejski tłuczek; serial animowany dla dzieci 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:57 Sport; powt. 02:02 Pogoda; powt. 02:10 Klan; odc.631; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:30 Wieści polonijne; powt. 02:45 Bliżej siebie 03:00 Plebania; odc.66; serial TVP stereo; powt. 03:25 Dalecy-Bliscy 03:55 Droga nr 1 California State Higway - Number One; cz.2; cykl dokuumentalny Stefana Szlachtycza 04:25 Senat Rzeczypospolitej; film dok.Marka Drążewskiego; powt. 05:00 997-magazyn kryminalny; program Michała Fajbusiewiczadla dorosłych; powt. 05:30 Ze sztuką na ty; Władek Klamerus; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 07:00 Inforama Tele5 - informacje, przegląd prasy i prognoza pogody 07:15 Świat wokół nas - serial dokumentalny, Australia 07:45 Inforama Tele5 - informacje, przegląd prasy i prognoza pogody 08:00 Saint Tropez (Saint Tropez) (114/256) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996, wyk. Benedicte Delmas, Tonya Kinzinger, Adeline Blondieau, Avy Marciano, Frederic Deban, Romeo Sarfati, 09:00 Telezakupy 10:30 Moje dziecko - program poradnikowy 11:30 Werdykt - program sądowy 12:30 Nie zapomnij paszportu (Don't forget your passport): Tunezja 2 - serial podróżniczy, Kanada 2000 13:20 Mieszkanko dla dwojga (Jamais deux sans toi...t) (84/120) - serial komediowy, Francja 1996, wyk. Emma Colberti, Franck Neel, Astrid Veillon 13:45 Sporty ekstremalne (Extreme Sports) (20/20) - serial dokumentalny, Australia 2000 14:15 Tarzan (Tarzan) (72/75) - serial przygodowy, Francja/Kanada 1991 14:40 Bob i Margaret (Bob&Margaret) (12/26) - serial animowany, W.Brytania/Kanada 1998 15:05 Muzyczny kontener - program muzyczny 16:05 Moje dziecko - program poradnikowy 17:05 Mieszkanko dla dwojga (Jamais deux sans toi...t) (85/120) - serial komediowy, Francja 1996, wyk. Emma Colberti, Franck Neel, Astrid Veillon 17:30 Inforama Tele5 - informacje i prognoza pogody 17:35 Świat wokół nas - serial dokumentalny, Australia 18:00 Saint Tropez (Saint Tropez) (115/256) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996, wyk. Benedicte Delmas, Tonya Kinzinger, Adeline Blondieau, Avy Marciano, Frederic Deban, Romeo Sarfati, 19:00 Videofashion - program o modzie 19:30 Tarzan (Tarzan) (72/75) - serial przygodowy, Francja/Kanada 1991 20:00 Pokaż co potrafisz (Stand and Deliver) - komedia obyczajowa, W.Brytania 1998, reż. Les Blair, wyk. Phil Daniels, Helen McCrory, Fiona Bell, Mark Robb, Gilbert Martin, za zgod? rodzic?w 21:50 Inforama Tele5 - informacje i prognoza pogody 21:55 Amerykańskie nastolatki (Young Americans) (1/8) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2000, reż. Mel Damski, wyk. Rodney Scott, Mark Famiglietti, Ian Somerhalder, Katherine Moennig, 22:45 Modyfikacja genetyczna:zbawienie czy zag?ada (Rise and Fall of GM) - film dokumentalny, W.Brytania 2000, re?. Martin Durkin 00:10 Dziewczyna marzeń (The girl of my dreams) - film erotyczny, Francja 01:40 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7.00 Minisport+ (o) 7.10 Łapu-capu (o) 7.15 Nie przegap (o) 7.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 8.00 Kolęda primadonny - film fant. USA (2000). wyk. Vanessa L. Williams. Brian McNamara 9.30 Ali, amerykański bokser - film obycz. USA (2000). wyk. David Ramsey. Clarence Williams 11.00 Zwykli ludzie - film obycz. USA (1980). wyk. Donald Sutherland. Timothy Hutton 13.05 Gejsza - komedia USA (1962). wyk. Shirley MacLaine. Vves Montand 15.05 Ślub po rosyjsku - komediodramat franc.-ros.-niem. (2000). wyk. Marat Basharov. Mariya Miro- nova. Andrei Panin 17.00 Idealny podejrzany - thriller USA (2001). wyk. Eric Roberts. Karen Cliche. David Lipper. Brigitte Backa 18.35 Do trzech razy sztuka - komedia USA (2000). wyk. Brian Hooks. Faizon Love 20.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 20.35 Nie przegap (o) 20.45 Łapu-capu (o) 20.50 Minisport+ (o) 21.00 Oko obserwatora - thriller ang.-austral.-kanad. (1999). wyk. Ewan McGregor. Ashley Judd 22.45 The Mexican - komedia sens. USA (2001). wyk. Brad Pitt. Julia Roberts. Gene Hackman 0.45 Idol - film obycz. pol. (1984). wyk. Krzysztof Pieczyński. Jerzy Kamas. Ewa Zukowska 2.20 Patriot Games - thriller USA (1992). wyk. Harrison Ford. Sean Bean. Anne Archer (o) - odkodowany HBO 6.30 Nędznicy - film obycz. franc. 9.15 Co za życie - komedia romant. hiszp. 11.05 Niekończąca się opowieść - Baśnie (3) - film famil. kanad. 12.45 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn 13.10 Dom spokojnej starości - film famil. austral. 14.45 Vatel - film obycz. franc. 16.40 Biały konik - film fant. irland. 18.15 Nędznicy - film obycz. franc. 21.00 Ognisty krąg - film obycz. USA 22.45 Przynęta - film sens. USA 0.20 Kot - thriller duń. 1.45 Stacja - film krym. pol. 3.25 Lordowie mafii (7) - film dok. 4.25 Niekończąca się opowieść - Baśnie (3) - film famil. kanad. Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2002 roku